Goku vs Sailor Moon
Interlude Dragon Ball Heroes/ Dragon Ball Super vs Sailor Moon! Two of the most famous anime characters of all times finally meet and face off, to decide once and for all, who reigns as the supreme Hero/Heroine of all time. Anime is a wonderful genera of animation made in Japan. Dragon Ball is undoubtedly one of the , likely THE most famous anime. Released in 1984, it immediately gained popularity, and was seemingly unmatched in popularity. However, in fateful 1991, the world changed, and Sailor Moon ''came to America. For 20 centuries, thses animes riveled each other, both in power and popularity, while most other animes fell to obsecurity. Till today, Dragon ball Z vs Sailor Moon has been a widely debateble topic. If the King and queen of anime get into battle, who exactly would win? Today, we are going to find answer to that question. The Legendary Super Saiyan and the Soilder of the Moon will be given feats and abilities from both canon and non canon. Son Goku will be given feats and abilities from the non canon games Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Fusions and the canon ANIME ''Dragon Ball Super. (Not the manga.) Sailor Moon ''will be given feats and abilities from the anime as well as the manga, and also the non canon RPG, ''Sailor Moon: Another Story. In other words, a full-on composite Sailor Moon vs the strongest versions of Goku .With that said, lets see who will take L and who will take W in this duel. Goku (Cue:ultra instinct goku) Long time ago, on planet Vegeta, a Saiyan baby named "Kakarot" was sent to earth in order to destroy it. This young saiyan....however....err.....tripped and fell and lost his memory.....and blah blah blah. Anyway, lets just forget his biography and lets get straight to his power, right? Dragon Ball Super: ''Lets begin with the freezer arc. What happened in Frieza arc....? Well, Son Goku fought with, and easily defeated Frieza with the legendary transformation of the saiyans known as the "Super Saiyan". Believe me, he defeated Frieza's fourth form at full power. Frieza's first form's attack, "supernova" could actually produce energy equivalent to a supernova! Don't believe me, see yourself In one of non canon feat, Vegeta easily destroys planet arlia which is dwarf star level. Piccolo against Raditz is also implied to be a planet buster. So, first form Frieza is '''Large Star Level. '''This implies that Fourth form frieza and Super saiyan Goku, being VASTLY superior to first form Frieza, is '''Large Star Level + '''At least. Also, Vegeta is Dwarf Star Level. Lets go to Cell now. He is Solar system level. Now MOST people will say "He is buffing, to scare the Z fighters." Here is my reply to that. In early episodes, King Vegeta destroys 3 planet with a wave of his hand. Also, Dragon Ball Z Kai has been repeatedly shown to be canon. So is the anime. Now we come to Cell. Most people will now say that Cell is only Multi Planet level. However, Cell was repeatedly shown to be a Solar System level threat. He is comparable to SSJ2 Gohan. SSJ2 is likely Multi Galaxy level. And yes....Db universe is huge. A mastered Super saiyan is stronger then a regular super saiyan. Kid Buu also also did this and this. This scan says he is a universal threat. Along with the title of the chapter itself. Also, in Dragon Ball Xenoverse , Kid Buu destroyed a timeline. There is also a possibility that Xenoverse is canon. Much like this Goku has tons and tons of other feats like this. Now lets go to Janemba. Well....this guy would shake the foundations of creation as stated by narrator in 2:00. goku even said it can destroy the universe, later saying it AFFECTED all dimensions. Janemba is as strong as his non canon counterpart who did this .This is, beyond a doubt, a Multi Universal feat. Basically, in Dragon Ball Z, there is another Multi Universal feat if you include fillers. We are including End of Z goku, otherwise he is pretty strong. Because, we are using SSJ4 , because we are using Dragon Ball Heroes, where SSJ4 is a very commen transformation. Also, SSJ3 Goku likely surpassed Gogeta who beat Janemba. Goku also defeated Kid Buu who had more raw power then the spirit bomb. Super Saiyan 4 form boosts power far beyond Super Saiyan 3. Finally we come to Dragon Ball Super. They have pretty good speed feats, no doubt, but the anime Goku is stronger then manga Goku. Goku also beat frost, who is likely stronger then DBZ verse. Broly , who was surpassed by Goku, has some pretty good feats as well. There are several other feats as well. Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus could destroy the universe, which is a macroosm. ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Okay, to understand Dragon Ball heroes first, we need to first understand Dragon Ball Xenoverse, since they are linked to each others. Of course, there are several Multiverse + feats in Xenoverse as well, even possibly High Multiverse+ feats as well. Lets see them. Well, since we have come to Dragon Ball Heroes, well....there are several feats that would give characters High Multiverse + to Low Complex Multiverse Level attack power with immeasurable speed. There are some great haxes as well, with Mechikabura and xeno dende making 4-D balls. And did i say Dark shenron is OMNIPRESENT? Hmm....He is comparable to Arale who is pretty op. He is superior to chronoa who has many feats. This will cover the rest. Not forgetting This as well. There are two other feats. Since that part is up, now lets go to Goku's techniques. One of Goku's main weapons is Chi Manipulation '''and '''Energy Projection. Goku mainly fights physically, and sometimes lets off a barrage of energy projectiles which explode upon contract, doing massive damage to the enemy. This technique is known as Full Power Energy Blast Volley. He also has two 'signature moves, a big blue wave of ki and a massive energy dragon. , 'umm.. now... err... you.. see.. ' all adds up... Despite Goku's sheer poweres, he still has a plethora of weakness. Such as, his stamina is limited, using kaioken will act like a double edged sword, and on and on and on. But he still is a great character anyday! Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living beings that cry out for peace. I am light in Darkness. ALLY TO GOOD, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!!!! Sailor Moon (Cue: Moon Pride) Many thousands of years ago, there was....well, a particualr kingdom on the moon, very well known as "Silver Millenium." The ruler, Queen Serenity, and her daughter, Princess Serenity, looked nearly similar. "Protected by the princess of Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Venus"- sigh...drama. Due to some dedly reasons...the people of Earth and people of Moon..were forbidden to interact. However, young princess Serenity ...eh, fell in love with a certain prince ,resulting her from breaking the rule. However, unknown to the happy couple, Queen Metalia made her move, and attacked both the moon and earth kingdom! Well, as stubborn Endy is, he decided NOT to let his beloved princess be harmed. He tried to protect her.....and its result? "''aur eiska faulafal acha nahin tha" as we say in hindi, well, Endy saw his stars, and...upon seeing prince End dyying....uh,uh...how should i put it? She commited suicide? and that's the reason this cute looking franchise has dark origins. Well, however, both kingdoms were destroyed, and Queen Serenity, though Silver Crystal, used up all her life force to seal Metalia away, and before going bye-bye, she requested to the silver crystal her daughter and her friends to be reincarnated. Once reincarnated, '''Usagi Tsukino '''was 14 years old when she first transformed to Sailor Moon! Honestly, she is a crybaby and well, got a 30 percent on her test. However, on the fateful day, she met Luna, who transformed her llife....utterly. As Sailor Moon in first few arcs, she has numerous feats, which places her at AT LEAST '''Large Galaxy Level +, and well....numerous haxes. Believe me, she has a number of other feats , with numerous haxes. They will be discussed later. Lets go to Multi Universal. There are a LOTS of feats that put her at multi universal, as we know. As for universal...Princess Snow says she would freeze the universe......Death Phantom would absorb the universe , and Sailor Moon restoring the cosmos....and more . Lets analyze her enemies in detail, shall we? Queen Metalia: Universe level. Death Phantom: Universe level . Pharoh 90: Large Galaxy level +. Queen Nehellenia : Universe level +(Her life force supports existance of Parallel Universe.) Chaos: Universe Level + (Warps to far reaches of space and time by just existing.) There you go, now we shall discuss their haxes. * Superhuman Physical Characteristics, * Purification Powers, * Healing, * Immortality *, Time Travel, * Sound Manipulation, * Transformation *, Flight *, Astral Plane Manipulation, * Existence Erasure, * Acausality, * Clairvoyance *, Energy Manipulation, *, , Aura *, Spatial Manipulation, * Can attack the Astral Plane, * Reality Manipulation, * Light Manipulation, * Soul Manipulation *, Mind Manipulation * Mind Control, * Void Manipulation * Forcefield Creation) *, Existence Erasure *, Shapeshifting, *Plant Manipulation * Electricity Manipulation *, Energy Projection, * Extrasensory Perception *, Portal Creation, * Power Masking, *Telepathy, * Precognition, * Teleportation * Cosmic Awarness *, Cosmic Creation, * Celestial Manipulation *, , Summoning, * White Hole Creation * Conceptual Manipulation * Higher-Dimensional Manipulation * Power Bestowal, * Abstract Existence * Primordial Force Manipulation | *, Sleep Manipulation *, Creation *, Power Bestowal, * Psychometry *, Telekinesis, * BFR *, Regeneration *, Intangibility *, Absorption *, Sealing *, Matter Manipulation, * Sound Manipulation *, Essence Manipulation *, Void Manipulation *, Electricity Manipulation *, Light Manipulation, * Metal Manipulation *, Death Manipulation, * Power Nullification, * Weather Manipulation *, Air Manipulation *, Enhanced Senses *, Water Manipulation *, Ice Manipulation *, Plant Manipulation, * Fire Manipulation, * BFR, * Spatial Manipulation * Time Stop, * Space-Time Manipulation, * Anti Magic *, Lightning Manipulation, * BFR *, Illusion Creation, * Status Effect Inducement, * Possession, *Life Manipulation *, Mind Manipulation, * Darkness, * Weapon Mastery, * Time Travel *, Regeneration */Resurrection Negation * Time Stop, *Darkness Manipulation, * Power Nullification, * Curse Manipulation *, Martial Arts, *Soul Manipulation, * Fate Manipulation, * Mind Control, * BFR, * Chaos Manipulation *, Age Manipulation *, Gravity Manipulation, * Matter Manipulation, * Memory Manipulation *, Illusions, * Existence Erasure * Void Manipulation. * Energy Manipulation *, Soul Manipulation, * Stealth Mastery, * Memory Manipulation *, Age Manipulation, * Earth Manipulation, * Animal Manipulation, * Durability Negation, * Body Control *, Resurrection, * Chain Manipulation, * Dream Manipulation, * Information Analysis, * Pocket Reality Manipulation Now we completed her long list of haxes. There are several more feats, as well. The Fourth arc has Multi Galaxy level characters, universe level via incluing statements, with a number of feats. Despite her MASSIVE arsenal, she has several flaws. For example, she loses hope very easily, is a crybaby, whines when things don't go her way...and on and on and on. However, she is one of the most OP character anyday! Sailor Moon: In the name of the Moon i will punish you! 'Polls' Who are you rooting for? Xeno Goku Sailor Moon Both Who do you think will win? Goku Sailor Moon Could go either way Battle Prelude Goku was walking around looking for his son, when he suddenly heard a massive explosion. The Time patroller turned around and saw another blast on the ground. Son Goku thundered over the area of explosion, and in horror, saw his son, Goten, lying on the ground. Seeing his son injured, he looked around for the attacker, and saw a small girl, with short black hair, and long purple boots, tiara and a sailor uniform land on the ground. This was soilder of death, Sailor Saturn. Seeing this, Goku told his son, "Stay here, i will handle this." Goten, lying down ,thought well, what else i am supposed to do when i am in this condition? Sailor Saturn, recognizing Goku, in fear said "G-Goku? " "Looks like you recognize me." Goku said with a snort. "Anyway.....Sailor Saturn, YOU ATTACKED MY SON! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!!! PREPARE TO FIGHT ME!" Saying so Goku got into his fighting stance. Sailor Saturn, a bit nervous, pointed her staff at him. "Death...Ribbon....Revolution!" Saying so she slammed her staff at the ground and sent a massive shockwave at Goku. The shockwave hit Goku, But it barely caught him off guard. Sailor Saturn in horror saw as Goku rushed at her and teleported behind her....only to blast her face with a ki blast, Sending her flying away. Just as he prepared to finish her...... A massive chain from nowhere whiped his head , causing him to lose his balance. As he chain attemped to snare Goku, He caught the chain and pulled it, and revealed it's user, S'ailor Venus. '" Umm....in the name of Venus i will punish you!" She screamed and rushed at Goku, only for Goku to grab her hand and slam her aginst the already-injured saturn. As Goku prepared to vapourize both of them with a ki blast.... " MOON PRINCESS HALATION!!!" A powerful beam of golden energy blasted Goku on his face and sent him flying. The person who hit him...was none other then... "Sailor Moon!" Both Minako and hotaru cried. "Guys! Retreat to the castle! i will deal with HI- " Suddenly a large ki blast nearly hit Sailor Moon. She was lucky to dodge it, as it was fired by a recovered Goku. "About time you showed up." Goku said, walking towards them. " Hurting people without reason is a crime! In the name of the Moon, i will Punish you!" " Great. You first hurt my son, and you are accusing me of crime? Just wait....It's showtime!" Fight! 'ROUND 1! Collision of the animes!' Goku charged at the Sailor scout , and then teleported back and kicked her from behind.....only to find out it was an illusion. Taking the opportunity, Sailor Moon threw her tiara straight at him. Goku, seeing that tiara, raised both of his hands and charged a massive energy sphere which hit the tiara and obliterated it. The remaining portion hit the Sailor straight in the face and blew her away.... Sailor Moon landed on a wasteland. "Waah...that hurt! WAAAAAH!!!" as she started crying , the high pitched voice that could destroy alternate dimensions did not even faze the Time patroller. As Goku charged an energy sphere at her.... SHRINK... A sharp ,needle like attack cut through his cheek......and Goku turned around to saw a man with a tuxedo. "TUKE- Usagi coudn't complete her sentence, as Goku already hit Tukedo Mask with numerous invisible strikes so fast that not even Sailor Uranus saw them. Tuxedo Mask landed, on the ground, unconsious. "You dare hurt Tukedo Mask! Alright, i will teach you not to hurt the prince! " She yelled summoned the cutie moon rod from nowhere. "Bring it on!" Goku yelled. "Moon.....princess.......HALATION!!!!" Sailor Moon yelled as she fired a massive golden beam of energy from the wand. The blast reached Goku. Seeing the power of the blast, goku's eyes widened, but he was quick to cross his arms in a defensive position. The blast hit him, creating a massive explosion......after which, the smoke cleared, revealing Goku had blocked the attack. His arms suffered a small scratch...though. "WHAT?" everryone yelled. "How did he tank that? Just...who are you...?" Usagi asked. "i...am....SON GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed with all his might as a massive red flame flared up around him. "KAIO-KEEN!!!" "Kaio-what?" Usagi had no time to react when suddenly Goku hit her multiple times and sent her flying. She recovered in a flash... "Sailor Moon Kick!" She yelled and kicked Goku on his chin...but that did nothing. " How could he shrug off my attacks like that?" She thought. "I have one choice left. " Moon Cosmic power!" Goku, who was charging at her, stopped and stared as the giant flash of light. As it cleared, Usagi had transformed to Super Sailor Moon. "Imperssive. Your enegy.....it is atleast 10,000 times as high as before" Goku said, feeling her massive power. "Hmm...looks like i have to raise my level..! KAIO KEN TIMES 10!" Saying so, the massive aura around Goku got even bigger, as Goku charged at sailor Moon. She camly pointed her hand at him, as he was blown back. "What...?" "It's over ,Goku! I's my Super form, Super sailor moon!" "Guess i have to go to my limit" Saying so, Goku powered up even higher, as he reached... "KAIO KEN TIMES 20!!!!!" the masive aura alone was incinerating everything around him. He started charging his attack. "KAA......MEEE.......HAAA........MEEEE..........HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge wave of pure ki shot out from his hand, and rushed at Super Sailor moon. Alarmed, she used her most powerful attack as Super Sailor moon.... "Moon...gorgeous....meditation!!!!!!!!!!" A rainbow coloured wave was launced from the Moon Kalideoscope. It entered a power struggle with the kamehameha wave.....until.......a large explosion occured at that site. That blasts had cancelled each other out. "Your power impresses me, Sailor Moon....now deal with this!" Goku now started yelling....... (cue: Goku turns Super Saiyan) A massive blast of Golden yellow energy , and as the flash died away, Goku was revealed ...well......Golden yellow hair... Goku just turned Super Saiyan. 'Round 2: Change! The Super Saiyan throws down the gauntlet!' Goku charged at super sailor moon with a punch to the face.It was not a direct hit, but it blew Usagi away. She regenerated think" What.....he is a lot stronger then before!" Knowing well she was outmatched, She yelled "Eternal power!" A blast of light, and she had became ,Eternal Sailor Moon. 'Round 3: The eternal light! ' Impressed by the foe, Goku decided to take this up a notch. 'He started his strongest attack. "KAAAA......MEEEE....HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA....MEEEEEEEEEEEE......HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" A large blast of blue energy shot out from from his hands. That blasted towards Sailor Moon, But... She raised her hand...and the attack vanished. "WHAT???" Goku said in disbelief. "It's over, Goku! This is my Eternal Sailor Moon form!! 'Round 3! The Super Saiyan God! Angered....Goku started yelling once again, this time a feiry aura envoloped him, as a huge explosion, Goku had become, Super Saiyan God. "He transformed again?" '''Usagi thought. There was only one thing to do. Raising her moon power tiare...... "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER THERAPHY KISS!!" A large wave of super intense light and energy shot out from from her staff, and...it collided with a ... "KAAMEEHAAAMEEEHAA!!!!!" The two explosions collided, until finally, both destroyed each other. "Hmph, looks like we are evenly matched." Goku said. "We won't be, soon." Usagi said with a grin. Ami: "What....she is just kidding...she is not really going to do it...." Rei: "Is she....is she......" Usagi :" Fine..just remember...you asked for it." Goku: "....SHUT UP! cocky little thing, i am going to cure your ego." It then began. She was dressed in bright light...and then....FLASH!!!! She was dressed in a white Sailor suit, with a rainbow stacth. This was her most powerful form, '''Sailor Cosmos. Vegeta: "Huh......she actually managed to boost her power to the level...exceeding even the super saiyajin god....hmph. I am impressed." Usagi: "Have a taste of my power! Supreme thunder!" A vast beam of lightning blasted at Goku, but to her suprise, Goku took that attack head on. The blast exploded......leaving a huge cloud of smoke. Usagi:"As said...i am the most powerful person you faced." BUTT.... Usagi: "What?/" Goku:" Well....since you showed me your power...i decided it would be irritating if i hold back as well." 'Round 5: Super Saiyan Blue defeated? ' Goku:" Haaaaaa!!!!! HAAAAAHH!!!!! KAIO KEN!!!!" Goku kept screaming as he powered up. Sailor Cosmos was herself shocked to see Goku's power. Usagi :(thinking): What? How is it possible? His power surpassed even Chaos!" 'Round 6: The comeback! Ultra instinct's great explosion!' 'Round 7: The final battle! Who is the strongest of all the well known animes?' Conclusion Category:Mystery idiot 50 Category:Incompleted Fights Category:Toei VS Toei Category:Male VS Female Category:Hero VS Hero